Ella & El
by Sofy Cullen Blak
Summary: el amor es como una copa de cristal si se rompe nunca vuelve a ser la misma cristalina y hermosa copa. One Shot. espero que lo disfruten ¿reviews?


Alice: ¿Hola?  
Jasper: Hola, soy yo  
Alice: Tú otra vez?  
Jasper: No me cortes Déjame decirte algo  
Alice: (espero un momento para que el continuara)  
Jasper: Mira, yo sé que terminamos, pero... Aún te amo! No importa si ya no quieres estar conmigo... Pero no podemos dejar de hablarnos! Me prometiste que nunca saldrías de mi lado sin importar lo que pase, ¿no?  
Alice: ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta? Quiero olvidarte.  
Jasper: Lo entiendo, pero ¿podemos ser amigos?.  
Alice: No, no podemos.  
Jasper: ¿Por qué? Alice comenzó a llorar silenciosamente no quería volver a sufrir  
Jasper: Éramos muy felices, ¿no? Tuvimos un montón de diversión junta... Con sólo mirar el uno al otro, ya sonreíamos ... Pocas palabras han hecho que nuestro día valga la pena, no lo es?  
Alice: Sí – menciono la pequeña chica añorando y recordando el tiempo que avía disfrutado junto a su amado chico  
Jasper: ¿Y qué?  
Alice se mantuvo en silencio  
Jasper: Responde.  
Alice: Por qué no quiero volver a verte. Me has hecho llorar mucho.  
Jasper: Lo sé, pero yo también te hice sonreír mucho, ¿verdad? Sé que no debería haber dudado de ti...  
Alice: Ya es demasiado tarde.  
Jasper:-Pero  
Alice: Adiós.  
Jasper: Espera, me-

Colgó irremediablemente el teléfono y comenzaron a caer algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas, añoraba tanto el pasado antes de todo el dolor y sufrimiento

2 semanas mas tarde

Alice: ¿Hola?  
Jasper: Hola, yo otra vez!  
Alice: que es lo que quieres esta vez?  
Jasper: ¡Relájate! Yo sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta...  
Alice: Dime- intento ser cortante  
Jasper: ¿me amaste?  
Alice: Amé, tú mismo lo acabas de decir  
(Ambos están en silencio por un tiempo)  
Jasper: Bueno entonces no era una mentira, Oye, te puedo decir algo?  
Alice: Dime.  
Jasper: Aún te amo, Yo siempre te amaré. Te lo prometo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo siempre te amaré.  
a Alice no le salía ni una sola palabra gracias a el nudo que se le avía alojado en la garganta  
Jasper: ¡no miento!  
Alice: ...  
Jasper: ¿Estás ahí?  
Alice decidió que la mejor seria colgar

Ha pasado un mes...  
(Suena el teléfono)  
Alice: ¿Hola?  
Jasper: ¡Soy yo, no cuelgues!  
Alice: ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?  
Jasper: Mira, por favor, vamos a terminar este asunto. Para de evitarme ¡No te veo más en la escuela!  
Alice: Me cambié de escuela.  
Jasper: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
Alice: No quiero verte.  
Jasper: ...  
Alice: ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué quieres decirme?  
Jasper: ¿Por qué actúas como si quisieras hacerme daño?  
Alice enmudeció  
Jasper: ¿Eh?  
Alice: ¿Y tú, no me hiciste daño? Juraste que confiarías en mí!  
Jasper ahora al que se le avía posado un nudo en la garganta  
Alice: Hiciste promesas para luego no cumplirlas..!  
Jasper: lo se… lo se  
Alice: ¿Por qué no te olvides de mí?, ¿eh?  
Jasper: Por qué es el día en que me olvido de ti... Yo habré muerto.  
Alice: ¡Entonces, muérete!  
y la line enmudeció

Unos cuantos meses más se pasa. Jasper continuó marcando su número... Hasta que un día, por alguna razón, ella atendió.

Alice: ¿Hola?  
Jasper: Soy yo. Alice: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
Jasper: Calma, no llamé corriendo detrás de ti.  
Alice: ¿Eh?  
Jasper: Sí, te he olvidado.  
Alice guardo silencio sorprendida por la declaración que avía sostenido Jasper  
Jasper: Sólo llamé para decir eso.  
Alice: ¿Por qué te decidiste a olvidar? – sonó algo quebrada su vos  
Jasper: Porque me lo pediste. – su voz sonó triste y aun más quebrada de la de Alice  
Alice: ¿Cómo así?  
Jasper: Te amo y siempre te amaré. Pero te olvidaré.  
Alice: ¿Qué? No entiendo  
Jasper: Adiós.  
Alice: ¿Qué? ¡Espera!  
(Pero él ya había colgado)

tiempo ya avía pasado Jasper no volvió a llamarla. Alice preocupada decidió ir a la casa de Jasper a ver cómo estaba... y una mujer destrozada abrió la puerta.  
Alice: señora como a estado  
Madre: Alice ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
Ella: Yo vine a ver cómo está su hijo.  
Madre su mirada se volvió triste y una lágrima se cruzo por su mejilla  
Ella: Señora, ¿qué pasó?  
Madre: ¿No te has enterado?  
Ella: ¿Qué?  
Madre: Él se suicidó – sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y tristes, se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a sollozar  
Ella: ¿Qué? (Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas)  
Madre: Creo que fue para ti que dejó esta carta – se volvió hacia un mueble y saco un pequeño sobre color arena, Alice lo tomo y se despidió de la señora con un simple gesto, llego a su cas y se lanzo a su cama, lloro y lloro durante horas nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo, tomo el sobre que horas atrás avía puesto sobre su mesita de noche y lo abrió para toparse con las palabras que marcarían el corto resto de su vida

"Sé que se rompí una promesa cuando no confié en ti... Pero yo no quiero romper más ninguna... Ahora puedo decir ... que te he olvidado."

Alice entendió que la última llamada era una despedida. Él le había avisado pero ella no había entendido. Jasper había cumplido la promesa que la amaría hasta el final y que se olvidaría de ella solo cuando muriera. Jasper quiso demostrar que cumpliría sus promesas de una manera u otra.

Lo que Jasper no sabía era que Alice esperaba sus llamados todos los días. Y cuando colgaba, ella se ponía a llorar. Por mas que Alice le dijo que quería olvidarlo, ella estaba apenas intentando convencerse a si misma. Alice siempre lo había amado pero no quería admitir.

Al día siguiente, Alice fue encontrada en su cuarto muerta con una carta para Jasper que jamás leería:

"Tu cumpliste tu promesa, ahora tengo que cumplir las mías. "Yo me quedaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase".

Los dos cumplieron sus promesas. Pero los dos lamentaban una sola cosa. No las cumplieron juntos en la vida.

Bella termino de narrar la historia que tenia como protagonistas a Alice y Jasper, estos dos salieron de tras la cortina tomados de las manos todos se levantaron de sus asientos ovacionando a los atores de teatro del momento, estos sonreían ante tal ovación hicieron la típica reverencia para levantar las manos como si estuvieran ganando algún campeonato de algo, sonreían de nuevo ampliamente y tas ellos salieron el resto del grupo los que mantenían el acto en pie ningún actor mas, exceptuando a la "madre" de Jasper y la encantadora narradora todos hicieron la reverencia una ves mas en conjunto sonriendo ampliamente

Su primera noche presentando la obra avía sido todo un éxito y merecía celebración y perfectamente sabían a donde ir por una buena copa de vino y celebrar este merecido comienzo


End file.
